I Like You
by lockhart333
Summary: Sasuke, a stalker? NO WAY! Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

I Like You

_**-a sasunaru fanfic-**_

Naruto was waiting impatiently for his last class to end, which was Math. He was playing with his pen; not understanding the slightest word Iruka-sensei was talking about. It was something about pie. "I wonder if it's blueberry. Yummy!" he thought to himself. Again, he returned to playing with his pen. Twirling it with his fingers. Trying to avoid it from falling. While he was busy playing with it, he caught a glimpse of Sasuke who was sitting in the first row. Naruto was in the third. Sasuke was looking at him. Not an angry look but more of like a "Wanna hang out sometime" look. As soon as Sasuke noticed that Naruto was already staring at him, he quickly turned around. That caught Naruto by surprise. He wondered, "What was that about?" but before Naruto could think about it the bell rang and it was time to go home.

Naruto always walks when he goes home. It's just a few blocks from school. Which is good because he doesn't have to worry about making lunch or forgetting stuff at home. As he was about to go home, he saw Sasuke looking at him, again. Naruto was now half curious and half paranoid. "Is Sasuke a stalker or something?" Naruto chuckled at the thought. Normally, Sasuke was the one being stalked by his fangirls. But now, Sasuke Uchiha – the stalker of Naruto Uzumaki. After a few moments of staring Naruto decided to walk over to where Sasuke was. Sasuke was sitting under a tree. It was nice that Sasuke was sitting on the shaded part of the ground. It would really suck if Naruto had to sit under the sun for quite a while. Naruto sat beside Sasuke. Sasuke didn't move.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?"

"Hnnn"

"I was just wondering, why were you staring at me in Math class?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He just let out a low groan.

"Hey if you have a problem about me just tell me. You know that."

Still, Sasuke didn't respond. Naruto was getting impatient now. "Why wouldn't Sasuke talk to me? What did I do to him".

"Hey what's wro-"

Before Naruto could finish, something was pressed against his lips. It was something soft. It was, Sasuke's lips.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke was kissing him. The Sasuke Uchiha. But why was Sasuke doing this? A few seconds passed by, but for Naruto it seemed like an eternity. As the kiss was prolonged, Naruto knew he had to do something. The only thing he could think of was pushing Sasuke away and ask him what he was doing. Then, without hesitation, Naruto broke the kiss.

"Whu-Whut are yo-u d-doing?"

Naruto was now panting for air. He didn't know that a kiss could last that long. At first Sasuke didn't answer. But before Naruto could say another word, Sasuke spoke.

"I like you"

Sasuke was now looking at the ground as he said that. Naruto's brain couldn't process everything he was experiencing right now. First, Sasuke was kissing him and now, Sasuke was confessing? Is this for real?

"What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"I like you"

"Now now Sasuke. This isn't a time for jokes."

"Don't you get it Naruto? I like you. Would I be joking if I did this?"

Sasuke did it again. He kissed Naruto but this time he leaned over so that their bodies would touch one another. Naruto can't help but like the feeling. Sasuke's toned body touching his. Then, he felt Sasuke's tongue trying to enter his mouth. At first Naruto was hesitant. But after a few more tries he gave in and let Sasuke discover the insides of his mouth.

. "So this is what Sasuke's taste like. He tastes like my favorite. Ramen. Mmmmmm". Naruto's heart was now beating like a drum. He always thought that Sasuke hated him. But he thought wrong. He didn't know what to do. But before Naruto could do anything Sasuke started to kiss somewhere else. Sasuke was now kissing Naruto's neck. Licking, sucking and every other dirty thing you can think of. Sasuke was now going lower. Naruto moaned softly.

"Hey Sa-su-ke, s-stop that"

"nnnnn" Sasuke replied

"T-te-ll y-you wh-at Sa-s-suke. S-top tha-t and let's co-co-ntinue th-this somewhere else."

Sasuke's head shot up! He couldn't believe what he heard. Naruto giggled.

"Come on then Sasuke"

Then without another word Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand and dragged him into the lockers to continue what they started.

* * *

Reviews please . . .Thanks ^^


	2. Chapter 2

- I Like You -

(Chapter 2)

As soon as Sasuke and Naruto entered the lockers, the first thing that Sasuke did was to check if anybody was there. Luckily, everybody already went home and they had the lockers all to themselves. Sasuke faced Naruto and gave him an evil smile.

"What?" naruto asked sasuke.

"Oh nothing much" sasuke replied with a menacing grin on his face.

"Well then, shall we sta-"

Naruto was cut off and the next thing he knew he was shoved into one of the lockers. Naruto winced softly.

"Ouch! That hurt" he said in a low voice.

"Sorry" sasuke apologized.

"Better not do that again or ill-"

"Or what? You'll kick my ass? I don't think so."

"You bet I wi-"

Sasuke whispered something in Naruto's ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, your going to want more."

"Quit your yapping then and let's get this started!"

"Oh? Tsk tsk! Patience Naruto . . .patience."

Sasuke started to remove the buttons on Naruto's shirt. While he was busy doing that, he kissed Naruto's neck and started to tease his unexposed nipples. Naruto let out soft moans of pleasure as Sasuke played with him. That made Sasuke even more excited. Little more buttons and finally, Sasuke was able to unbutton Naruto's shirt. He quickly removed the shirt and exposed Naruto's body. Sasuke stopped playing with Naruto for a while and marveled at the toned and smooth body of the Uzumaki. He stared at the tight muscles around Naruto's arms; the firm and well-defined abs. Sasuke couldn't believe he had all of this to himself. He licked his lips slowly to make sure that Naruto saw it.

"Your all mine Naruto".

"Says who?"

"Me".

And with that, Sasuke continued playing with Naruto. Now that Naruto's chest was fully exposed, Sasuke could see that Naruto's nipples were already erect. So he started licking Naruto's left nipple while playing with his right. He made a circular motion with his tongue around Naruto's nipple while he squeezed the other with his thumb and index finger. Naruto's moan was now louder than last time.

"Sa-s-suke. Aaaaaaah"

Sasuke accidentally (but purposely) bit one of Naruto's nipples. Surprisingly, Naruto didn't scream. In fact, Naruto felt pleasures of shock pass through his body as Sasuke did that. He did it again. To his surprise Naruto winced a little. "I must have bit too hard". Sasuke noticed that his erection was now starting to get hard. He also ran a finger around Naruto's crotch and felt his member was already erect. Running out of patience, Sasuke undid Naruto's pants, pulled down naruto's boxers and exposed his fully erect member that was already leaking with pre-cum. Naruto was HUGE!

"Stop staring!" naruto couldn't help but blush.

"Hn!" Sasuke smirked.

"Hey! Im not the only one who should be naked around here! That's unfair!"

"Fine" sasuke replied.

Sasuke undid his shirt. "He looks even hotter without his clothes on." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke's body was similar to what Naruto had but a lot more muscular and it was pale white. He unzipped his pants and tugged his boxers down exposing his own hard and leaking member.

"Happy now?" sasuke asked with a grin.

Sasuke didn't give Naruto a chance to reply. He leaned on Naruto's body and started grinding his member with Naruto's.

Both boys moaned in pleasure as their members touched one another.

Sasuke held Naruto's hip firm and started to lick his chest, then his abdomen, then around Naruto's member.

"What do you want Naruto?" sasuke said in a teasing voice

"aahhh" was the only reply.

" I can't hear you"

"Suck me sasukeeee!!"

"That's all I need" Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke started around the head of Naruto's member. He licked the pre-cum that was already coming out. He kissed and sucked Naruto's member, which made Naruto bite his finers and close his eyes. "It feels so goooooood!" Naruto wanted to scream but he can't. He was in too much pleasure right now. Then, he felt a different bolt of pleasure inside his body. Something was prodding his entrance. It was Sasuke's fingers. He was now being deep throated by Sasuke and at the same time, being fingered too. DOUBLE THE PLEASURE!

"Fuck Sasuke!! Aaaaaah!!"

Sasuke's fingers were now going in and out of Naruto's entrance. His head was also bobbing up and down Naruto's shaft. Sasuke fingered Naruto's ass even more quickly this time noticing that Naruto was near his climax.

"I'm c-com-coming .suke!!"

Sasuke sucked harder hearing that from Naruto. A few more sucking and fingering and Naruto came. Naruto came inside Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke didn't mind it. He swallowed every single drop of Naruto's cum. And of course, it somehow tasted like ramen. "No wonder!" sasuke grinned. Naruto was now panting for air. He has never felt this good in his entire life. Of course he jacked off alone in his room. But he has never tried fingering himself while jacking off.

"Now it's my turn to cum Na-Ru-To."

Sasuke immediately turned Naruto's body around and postioned his member into Naruto's entrance.

"Here I go Naruto."

Without waiting for Naruto's approval, Sasuke entered Naruto inch by inch. The instant Sasuke entered, Naruto moaned and trembled. Not from the pain but from the pleasure he was receiving right now. Sasuke could feel his member being swallowed by Naruto's warm cavern.

"Fuck! Your so tight Naruto!"

He rested his member inside Naruto for a moment to make Naruto adjust. While he was waiting for Naruto to adjust, he licked Naruto's neck and whispered seductively into his ear.

"You ain't seen nothing yet Naruto. I am going to make you cum again."

Sasuke then started to move his member slowly inside Naruto. By the time Sasuke was finished teasing Naruto's neck, his member was fully inside Naruto's ass. Sasuke started with a slow and steady pace. "It's so warm!" Then, advancing, he hastened his pace and started moaning. Both of their moans filled the lockers. It's a good thing nobody was there because they could be heard even from outside the lockers. Sasuke was now moving at a quick pace trying to hit Naruto's sweet spot. Lucky as he was, he hit Naruto's sweet spot, which made Naruto scream in pleasure. He didn't care if somebody would hear them. It feels sooooo good!

"Y-ou like I-it d-don't you N-na-aruto?"

"F-uck You! Ju-just shu-t u-up! Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!"

Sasuke hit Naruto's sweet spot again! He was rewarded with another scream of pleasure from Naruto. Naruto felt that his member was being hard again. He started to pump himself while Sasuke fucked him. But sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away and Sasuke did it himself. He was fucking Naruto and jacking him off. Every time that sasuke entered naruto, he hit his sweet spot. Sasuke could feel that he was nearing his climax so he quickened the pace of pumping Naruto.

"I'm go-goin t-to c-um N-Narut-o!"

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhH!!!"

Sasuke spilled his seed inside Naruto's ass and Naruto came all over the place. Both boys are now panting for air. Sasuke still continued pumping Naruto's member. Some cum was still continuously flowing from Naruto's member. Sasuke then removed his member inside Naruto and the moment he did that, his cum started to leak out of Naruto's ass.

" Told you I would make you cum again."

"Hmm. Whatever."

"It's a good thing we're near the showers. Let's go clean up."

And with that said, Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and pulled him over to the showers to clean themselves up.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!! Hahaha!

Again…. Thanks to Kai-sama for editing my work. =p =p

Reviews guys ^_^


End file.
